


On My Mind (Seo Changbin x Female Reader)

by Jhopie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Imagination, One Shot, Stray Kids Imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhopie/pseuds/Jhopie
Summary: (Y/n) (L/n)The girl he hatesThe girl who's always loudThe girl who's always nagging himThe girl he can't seem to go a day without
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Kudos: 1





	On My Mind (Seo Changbin x Female Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: None  
> Words:796  
> Requested: No  
> 

(Y/n) (L/n)  
The girl he hates  
The girl who's always loud  
The girl who's always nagging him  
The girl he can't seem to go a day without

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Seo Changbin hated you. He hated how loud you were, the way you annoyed him oh so much. He hated you. Although...

He hated the times you were gone just as much. Like today for instance. You weren't there next to him, bugging him, nagging him. 

He would never admit how much he missed you talking to him when you weren't there. He would never admit that another reason why he 'hates' you is that every time he sees you, his heart flutters. 

Of course he would never admit it.

"Jisung, have you seen (Y/n)?" Changbin asked. Jisung was your twin brother so if something was wrong, he would be the one to ask. 

"Oh, she caught a cold from her swim tournament over the weekend so she stayed home," Jisung replied. Oh. Another thing he hated about you. Everyday when he walked home with Jisung, he would walk home with you. And you, having just come from swim practice, would be soaking wet. In your bathing suit (of course with your track suit over it). 

"Tch." Changbin would never admit that he was actually worried about you. But, worry is all that occupies the poor boys mind for the rest of the day. Today was a Friday, so he would be staying at your house tonight. As he walked home with Jisung, his thoughts circled back to you. 

What kind of cold had you gotten? Was it bad? How long will you be out? How long will you be away from him? How lo-

"Changbin!" Your voice called from your porch. You're voice rang loud in his ears. His eyes meet yours and for a split second he almost let a smile show through. 

"What do you want?"

"Heyyy, don't be mean to me! I'm sick," You say with a slight sniffle. You're wrapped up in a baby blue blanket, haired tied in a messy bun, and glasses slightly falling off your face. 

"Whatever." He pushes past you into your house, Jisung following after. They head up to Jisung's room and you sneakily follow them. You lay on the floor of your brothers bedroom as him and his friend converse and play video games. Sooner or later, you fall asleep. 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

You wake up to a very dark room. Sitting up, you realize you are still in your brothers room, although it appears to be much much later. You let out a sigh as you spot Changbin's headphones laying on the floor. _He probably misses those_ , you thought. 

You pick them up and head downstairs to find your brother asleep on the couch, and Changbin sitting on the floor, staring out the window.

"Changbin?" He flinches a little before turning around. "Uh.... I know you don't like the quiet and you left your headphones upstairs, so... here you go" You extend your arm, handing the headphones to him. 

"Thanks," He mumbled. He did hate the quiet. It always made him think. Overthink. Before you came downstairs he had been thinking about you. What were you to him? Your brothers friend? His friend? More than a friend? Or simply someone he hated? He wanted to know. 

You come and sit next to Changbin, your hand slightly brushing his leg while you try to steady yourself on the ground. Changbins mind immediately goes into overdrive before you say,

"Did you miss me today?"

Of course you were joking but you definitely were not expecting the small 'yes' that came out of Changbins mouth. Your head snapped in his direction, a look of confusion on your face. 

"(y/n)? Why are you so nice to me?" Changbin said with an almost _guilty_ expression.

"What do you mean? I care about you, so of course I would be nice to you."

"But I'm so mean to you, I don't understand."

"Hey, it's not your fault. I've known you forever, I know what you're like. I know that you are you, okay? I'll still care about you no matter what." That does it. The list of things he hates about you is endless. But maybe...

They weren't things he hated about you...

They were things he loved about you. Changbin steps forward, not able to hold himself back anymore. 

"I love you." He whispers as his mouth comes in contact with yours. You tasted like cherry cough drops. His hands found themselves on your warm cheeks, as your hands entangled themselves in his black hair. 

As you parted for breath you whispered, "I love you too."

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

The next day, Changbin was absent from school. It seemed he had caught your cold... ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of sucks LOL  
> Thank you reading! I hoped you liked it! Please leave requests down below!!!! <3


End file.
